


Perversión

by Lovxx31



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovxx31/pseuds/Lovxx31
Summary: Steve ha deseado tener a Tony por demasiado tiempo y dado que el genio millonario no ha correspondido a sus intentos de seducción Steve tomó la decisión de tomar lo que desea así sea por las malas





	Perversión

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Antes de leer este fic es importante que sepan que este NO ES ROMÁNTICO, esto es dark, really dark. El fic influye Dark! Steve, descripción explícita de sexo, abuso sexual y uso de drogas no consensuado, así que si esto no es lo tuyo por favor no lo leas, pero si eres tan pervertida o pervertido como yo, pasa adelante. 
> 
> Si hay algún error ortográfico discúlpenme, no tengo un beta read que me ayude, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por corregirlo yo sola pero siempre se me pasan por alto dos o tres.

 

— Deme dos Whisky, por favor

Steve se apoyó en la barra mientras esperaba que el barban sirviera sus tragos, la pequeña botellita con el líquido translúcido lista bajo su manga. Lanzando una mirada casual al salón se aseguró que todos sus amigos estuvieran lejos de él para poder hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando, no necesitaba que nadie metiera sus narices donde no debía, especialmente Natasha, quien tenía la aterradora habilidad de saber lo que estás planeando hacer con solo una mirada. Ella fue la primera en revisar y sonrió al verla, estaba en la esquina más alejada del salón de baile luciendo espectacular en su vestido rojo sangre y más que distraída mientras hablaba con Bruce, a juzgar por la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro Steve supo que ella no sería un problema esta noche y mucho menos Bruce, el pobre doctor estaba demasiado embobado mirando a la Viuda como para fijarse en algo más.

El siguiente en revisar fue Clint, a quien con solo una mirada supo que tampoco representaría un problema, él y Rhodes estaban rodeados por una pequeña multitud que escuchaba atentamente lo que amobos decían, seguramente se trataba de alguna historia de batalla, las personas amaban esas historias y Clint amaba ser el centro de atención y el Coronel amaba presumir sus historias de guerra con Máquina de Guerra. Sam estaba bailando con una hermosa señorita, Thor había asistido a la fiesta con Jane y dado que ninguno de los dos se veía por todo el salón el Dios debió haber tenido suerte esa noche. Steve sonrió complacidamente, no había ningún obstáculo que se atravesara en su camino esta noche.

— Aquí tiene, señor — el barman dejó las bebidas en la barra frente a Steve y sonrió amablemente ante la generosa propina que le dejó el Capitán.

Tomando ambos vasos se dirigió al lugar donde su presa esperaba. Tony estaba sentado en una mesa hablando animadamente con una joven pareja. Con un suave, fluido y ligero movimiento casi imperceptible de su mano el Rohypnol líquido de la botella escondida en su manga se derramó en uno de los vasos. Una vez llegó a la mesa le tendió el vaso con la sustancia a Tony con un giro ceremonial de su mano para asegurarse de batir la bebida sin que fuera sospechoso.

— tu bebida, Tony

— gracias, Cap

Tony recibió la bebida, rápidamente dándole un largo trago antes de darle la espalda a Steve para continuar hablando con las otras personas sentadas en la mesa, muy posiblemente inversionistas para la fundación. Tony rápidamente se olvidó de él mientras hacía su charla social pero a Steve realmente no le molestó, en unas horas tendría a Tony todo para él solo, y lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era sentarse a esperar que llegara el momento, un momento que había deseado por demasiado tiempo, no podía esperara para pasar sus manos por ese cuerpo esbelto y moreno. El dueño de sus fantasías y sus noches sin dormir finalmente sería suyo.

Steve había tratado por todos los medios de acostarse con Tony, pero Tony seguía rechazandolo, una y otra vez. Parecía que el hombre se divertía en coquetear con él, darle esperanzas y luego en rechazarlo. Steve se había cansado de jugar los juegos sucios de Tony. Y si Mahoma no puede ir a la montaña… la Montaña vendrá a Mahoma.

Pasados unos 15 minutos los efectos ya comenzaban a ser visibles en Tony, lucía más adormilado, su habla estaba ralentizada y le costaba seguir la conversación, sin embargo en medio de su inocencia le pidió a Steve otro trago, a lo cual Steve no se negó. Felizmente buscó otro trago para Tony y repitió el mismo proceso que la vez anterior, pasados otros 15 minutos Tony estaba más que listo para irse a casa. Tony ya estaba prácticamente desparramado en su asiento, casi sin poder abrir los ojos y prácticamente no verbal, sólo balbuceos salían de su boca. Las personas con las que estaba charlando notaron el estado de Tony, y pensando que simplemente estaba demasiado alcoholizado para continuar su discusión se habían ido hacía varios minutos, dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

Antes de levantarse para levantar a Tony, Steve lanzó otra mirada al salón en busca de los Vengadores u otra persona que representara un impedimento para su plan, dado que no vio ninguno procedió a garrar a Tony enganchando uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombres y sujetando su cintura salió del lugar prácticamente sin ser vistos. Tony casi inconsciente a su lado ni siquiera lo noto.

Steve se dirigía al auto que había dejado escondido detrás del edificio cuando una voz lo sorprendió y le heló la sangre.

— ¿Capitán Rogers?, ¿es ese el Sr. Stark?

Haciendo todo lo posible por disimular su sorpresa y miedo repentino Steve se dio la vuelta y le dio a Happy Hogan su mejor sonrisa de icono de América. — Sí, Happy, este es Tony, tomó demasiado esta noche, solo lo llevo a casa.

— Eso no es necesario, Capitán, yo me encargaré de eso. Es mi trabajo llevar al Sr. Stark sano y salvo a su casa

Steve sonrió ante eso. — No te preocupes por eso, Happy. Yo me encargaré, puedes irte tranquilo a tu casa

— pero, Capitán…

— en serio Happy, no tienes que hacerlo, déjamelo a mí. Debes estar muy cansado luego de estar tanto tiempo aquí afuera esperando por Tony. Ve a tu casa, yo me encargaré de Tony.

El chofer lucía confundido, pensando en si realmente era una buena idea dejar a su jefe, pero considerando con quien lo iba a dejar Happy se quedó tranquilo y se fue a su casa. De todas formas, el Sr. Stark estaba con el Capitán América, estaba en buenas manos, nada malo podría pasarle.

Una vez que Happy desapareció de la escena Steve volvió su atención al hombre drogado a su lado. Tony estaba mirándolo, sus ojos marrones grandes y dilatados por la droga, su mirada un poco nublada y desenfocada pero aún lo miraba.

— ¿Steve?...

Steve le sonrió y besó su frente y lo levantó por sus rodillas de modo que Tony quedó doblado por encima de su hombro, como un saco de papas. Mientras se dirigía a su automovil Tony se quejó por el repentino movimiento y aparentemente molesto ya que comenzó a revolverse y patalear, buscando que lo soltara. Sus quejidos se hicieron más audibles también, aunque un poco ininteligible.

— ¿Ste...bee? ¿qu… staz-ciendo?

— Tranquilizate, Tony

Steve pasó su mano libre, la que no utilizaba para sostener los muslos de Tony frente a su pecho, para acariciar su espalda baja y la curva de sus nalgas. Tony nuevamente protestó revolviendose aún más, pero debido a su estado sus movimientos eran muy lentos y débiles.

— baja-meee. Steveeee

Tony se revolvía aún más y comenzó a emitir quidos llorosos. Steve frunció el ceño, Tony estaba muy activo tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, él estaba drogado, debería estar casi inconsciente, sin oponer resistencias a Steve, tal como él quería a Tony. Tal vez le dió una dosis muy baja de Rohypnol.

Una vez que llegaron al auto Steve bajó a Tony posicionándolo frente así, un fuerte agarre de acero en los hombros del castaño. Tony removió y luchó contra su agarre tratando de soltarse. Steve estaba comenzando a molestarse.  
  
— basta ya, Tony  
— St-vee… que est… ¿que esta… pa-sando?  
  
Los ojos de Tony comenzaban a ponerse húmedos y un par de lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas, Steve se acerco y besó las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas de Tony, cosa que no pareció gustarle al castaño ya que comenzó a forcejear aun más.

— Stv… que haces… No… suel-ta…meeee

Los forcejeos de Tony aumentaron en intensidad y fuerza, Tony se revolvió violentamente contra él, propinándole golpes en su pecho e incluso un buen golpe fuerte en la mandíbula. Steve perdió la paciencia y le dio un golpe a Tony estampándolo contra el auto por la intensidad de este. El golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marcas en su cuerpo pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo aturdido.

— ¡ya basta, Tony!

Tony quedó boquiabierto y en shock por la impresión del golpe. Steve sin querer perder más el tiempo tomó a Tony por el brazo bruscamente, abrió la puerta trasera y metió a Tony dentro sin ningún cuidado. Tony quedó tendido boca abajo en el cojín trasero con las piernas aun por fuera del auto quejándose y luchando por levantarse, Steve entró y posicionándose sobre Tony lo tomó por los hombros para acomodarlo mejor en el asiento para que sus piernas estuvieran dentro del auto y así poder cerrar la puerta. Una vez tuvo a Tony donde lo quería sacó del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de su traje una jeringa que había preparado previamente con otra dosis de Rohypnol líquido. Abrió la jeringa y la clavó en la brazo de Tony, este aulló y se removió por el dolor debajo de él pero el movimiento no sirvió más que para restregar el delicioso trasero de Tony contra su polla ya endurecida. Steve solo le inyecto media dosis, ya Tony tenía una dosis en su sistema, no quería que el hombre tuviera una sobredosis y perder su oportunidad de finalmente tener a Tony Stark.

Listo el proceso Steve salió del auto y cerró la puerta trasera, encerrando a Tony dentro, quien aún se movía y luchaba contra los efectos de la droga para escapar. Solo para asegurarse, Steve recorrió con la mirada el perímetro y una vez se aseguró que no había ninguna peligro para su plan entró al asiento del piloto y puso en marcha al auto. Antes de arrancar envión un mensaje rápido a Natasha diciéndole que él y Tony se iban juntos a su casa para que no se preocupara cuando no los viera en la fiesta, sin embargo tomando en cuenta cómo iban sus cosas con Bruce dudaba que esta noche pensara en alguien o algo que no fuera el científico. Quien lo diría, la Viuda Negra sí tiene un punto débil.

30 minutos después llegaron al departamento de Steve en Brooklyn, Tony había dejado de moverse o de hacer ruidos hacía 15 minutos, prueba de que la droga finalmente había logrado el efecto deseado, a pesar de eso, Steve comprobó los signos vitales de Tony antes de sacarlo del auto para llevarlo a su departamento. Una vez dentro Steve deposito a Tony en su cama, el castaño estaba mas inconsciente que consiente pero aun así estaba mirándolo. Steve sonrió y se tomo un momento para apreciar la vista frente a él. El poderoso multimillonario, genio, Iron Man y dueño de Stark Industries tendido en su cama a sus pies y listo para ser usado como mejor le pareciera.

Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a despojar de la ropa al castaño, quien esta vez no opuso resistencia. La piel acanelada brillaba exquisitamente al quedar expuesta a la luz de las velas que había puesto previamente para la ocasión, sabiendo que esta noche traería un regalo a casa.

Completamente desnudo y a su merced Steve besó cada parte del cuerpo perfecto de Tony. Besó, lamió, chupó, mordió. La excitación del momento le hacía balancear sus caderas y frotar su palpitante polla contra el cuerpo inerte de Tony. El castaño estaba prácticamente inmóvil debajo de él, solo sus ojos abiertos que miraban a Steve demostraban que estaba consciente. Steve gruñó y tomo la mandíbula de Tony para forzarlo a abrir la boca para él y así poderlo besarlo como siempre deseó hacerlo. Cuando Tony comenzó a convulsionar por la falta de aire Steve se alejó levantándose de la cama para deshacerse de su propia ropa.

No pudo evitar admirar la belleza de Tony tendido a sus pies, su piel brillaba por la luz de las velas y los rastros de saliva que habían dejado sus besos, pequeños moretones, rojos y algunos verdes adornaban su esbelto cuerpo, Tony lo miraba con los ojos entornados y la mirada desenfocada, completamente quieto, completamente sumiso y a su merced. Sin pensarlo dos veces y queriendo guardar algo de esta noche para sí mismo sacó su teléfono celular y tomo dos fotografías de Tony, luego sacó la botella de lubricante que guardaba en su mesita de noche y abrió las piernas de Tony, hecho una buena cantidad en sus dedos y los condujo al estrecho canal de Tony. Presionó ambos dedos a la vez y los metió hasta los nudillos de un solo golpe. Tony gritó y arqueó su espalda en protesta, pero el movimiento solo causó que sus dedos se hundieran aun más en su culo y se presionaran en su próstata.

Tony lloro y luchó por liberarse de la presión de sus dedos invasores pero sus movimientos eran tan débiles y lentos que realmente no podía hacer nada. Steve sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a mover sus dedos adentro y afuera, con movimientos de expansión circulares y tijeras. Todo para abrir el estrecho canal de Tony, quien lloraba y se quejaba por las sensaciones. Aún y con su brusquedad Steve se aseguró de que sus dedos estuvieran siempre bien lubricados añadiendo lubricante extra dentro del culo de Tony para expandirlo y llevarlo lo más profundo que podía, estaba muy pendiente de no causar ningún daño a su interior y que no hubiera presencia de sangre.

Cuando su agujero estuvo lo suficientemente estirado Steve insertó un tercer dedo ocasionando un quejido aun más fuerte y otro tirón de sus caderas que terminó clavándolo aun más en sus dedos. Steve jugó con la próstata del genio haciéndolo chillar y temblar bajo su toque, abrió aun más sus dedos y estiró todo lo que pudo el borde de su ano para prepararlo para la entrada de su polla. Cuando considero que estaba listo sacó sus dedos del interior de Tony y frotó sus dedos por el borde de su culo para hacerlo brillar aún más por el lubricante y lo dio vuelta para dejar sus magníficas nalgas a la vista, solo por diversión le dio una palmada a una de ellas, solo para verla rebotar y sin poder, ni querer evitarlo se inclino para dejar un gran chupetón en la cima de cada una. Luego tomó ambas rodillas y las acercó al pecho del castaño para dejar su culo expuesto y al aire para él. Nuevamente tomó su teléfono celular y tomó otras dos fotografías de Tony en su nueva posición teniendo mucho cuidado de que se notaran ambos chupones y su agujero suelto y húmedo.

Preparándose así mismo, vertió más lubricante en su mano y luego la rego por toda su polla, vertió más lubricante dentro del agujero de Tony y guió su polla a la dulce entrada de Tony. Con un golpe de sus caderas se enterró hasta la empuñadura en el culo de Tony, quien gritaba y se revolvía debajo de él. Steve se tomó un momento para disfrutar la sensación del calor apretado de Tony alrededor de su polla palpitante, de sentir la plenitud de finalmente estar dentro del genio. Un sueño hecho realidad.

Steve comenzó a moverse, con movimientos lentos pero largos, retrocediendo hasta casi salir por completo para luego entrar de nuevo hasta la empuñadura, su polla presionando la próstata de Tony en cada movimiento, haciéndolo gemir y maullar de gusto, sus caderas moviéndose en busca de más sensaciones. Steve tomó las caderas de Tony con ambas manos para mantenerlo en su lugar y poco a poco comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, sus bolas golpeando debajo del culo de Tony, el lubricante en exceso que vertió en el cuerpo de Tony haciendo ruidos húmedos y obscenos ante cada golpe, Tony gemía y lloraba debajo de él.

No tardó mucho para que Steve llegara al orgasmo, derramándose todo dentro de Tony. No se preocupó por detener o retrasar su orgasmo, tenía toda la noche para follar a Tony como quisiera e iba a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Luego de que las réplicas de su orgasmo terminaron rápidamente volvió a ponerse duro y comenzó a moverse de nuevo dentro de Tony, esta vez con movimientos más rápidos y duros. Volvió a llegar dentro de él y vació toda su carga en su interior, esta vez sí salió de Tony y se quedó observando como su agujero estirado y suelto convulsionaba tratando de cerrarse, lubricante y semen se escurría desde su agujero y bajaba por sus muslos hasta el colchón. Su polla volvió a la vida con sólo esa vista. De nuevo saco su teléfono celular y tomó otras fotografías de Tony.

Arrojando su teléfono metió tres dedos dentro de Tony, este se retorció y grito, ignorándolo movió sus dedos fuertemente dentro de él, amando los sonidos obscenos, pegajosos y húmedos que salían del agujero distendido de Tony al tiempo que frotaba fuertemente su polla hasta que llego de esa manera y se regó por toda la superficie redonda de las nalgas perfectas de Tony. Esparcio el semen blanco por toda su circunferencia haciéndolas brillar y luego le dio varias palmadas hasta dejarlas rojas. Tomó otras fotos de las nalgas rojas y llenas de semen y de chupetones de Tony y de su agujero suelto y abierto. Luego follo a Tony de nuevo, y otra vez y otra vez hasta que se quedó dormido aún enterrado dentro de él. Cuando despertó en la mañana y Tony seguía inconsciente volvió a follarlo, esta vez de frente y acabando por toda la ingle, las bolas y la polla suave de Tony.

Cuando Tony despertó su cabeza latía fuertemente, su mirada estaba desenfocada y borrosa y todo su cuerpo dolía. Se sentía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima. Estaba acostado boca abajo en una cama de cara a una pared en una habitación que no conocía, trató de recordar cómo había llegado allí pero lo último que recordaba era estar en la gala de la Fundación María Stark hablando con unos posibles inversionistas y luego todo estaba borroso. Tal vez bebió demasiado anoche, pero solo recordaba haber tomado dos tragos antes de olvidar todo y él usualmente recordaba toda la noche anterior incluso en sus peores borracheras. Presintiendo que algo estaba mal trato de darse la vuelta pero sus extremidades colaboraban poco con él. Finalmente y después de mucho esfuerzo logró darse la vuelta y observar donde estaba.

Estaba acostado en una cama en medio de una habitación pobremente decorada, una ventana pequeña a su lado izquierdo le dio a entender que estaba en una parte de la parte de la ciudad que no reconocia del todo, las paredes eran de color gris claro, habían dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, ambas llenas de velas aromaticas que por su aspecto debieron estar encendidas gran parte de la noche y finalmente una puerta en la pared de enfrente que estaba abierta y daba paso a un pasillo. No podía escuchar ningún ruido de afuera y decidió que era el mejor momento de salir de ese lugar, se cual sea.

Cuando salió de la cama le costó mucho mantenerse en pie, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y sentía un fuerte dolor en su espalda baja, su cabeza dolía demasiado y le costaba pensar, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes y Tony comenzó a asustarse aún más, esos definitivamente no eran signos de una borrachera. Un mal presentimiento se instaló dentro de él y sintió más ganas de salir de ese lugar, sin embargo no logró dar dos pasos cuando alguien entro a la habitación.

  
— ¡Tony! — Steve lo saludo con una gran sonrisa. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con comida que depositó en una esquina de la cama. Tony frunció el ceño confundido

— ¿Steve? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Steve se rió un poco y miró a Tony casi con ternura. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Yo vivo aquí, Tony

— ¿Qué?

— Así es Tony, esta es mi casa, tú viniste conmigo anoche luego de la fiesta. ¿No lo recuerdas? — preguntó con una expresión dolida en su rostro

Sí, Tony lo recordaba ahora. Steve sacándolo de la fiesta arrastras y golpeándolo para meterlo en su auto, luego de eso no recordaba nada, pero no era necesario, él ya sabía cómo terminaba la historia. Tony abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió lo más que pudo de Steve hasta chocar con la pared.

— Tú… Tú…

— ¿yo que, Tony? — Steve se veía un poco nervioso

— ¡tú me trajiste aquí a la fuerza!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Steve lucía estupefacto —. ¿Tony de que estás hablando?

— ¡tú me trajiste aquí a la fuerza! Y… y… me drogaste. ¡Tuviste que haberme drogado! Porque no recuerdo nada de anoche y estoy demasiado mareado como para solo haber consumido alcohol y… y…

— ¿Y que, Tony? ¿Abusé de ti? ¿Me aproveché de tu estado de embriaguez? — Steve lucía molesto ahora, muy molesto. Tony tragó saliva, aún presionado contra la pared tratando de poner tanta distancia entre él y Steve como pudiera —. Cielos Tony, no pensé que te importaría que te trajera a casa y tuviéramos sexo mientras estabas tan abrió, es decir, lo haces todo el tiempo y con personas que ni siquiera conoces. Pero si te arrepientes de tener sexo conmigo no tienes que armar este show, solo di que no quieres hablar más de este episodio y lo olvidaremos.

— Pero Steve… yo recuerdo…

— ¿Tu recuerdas qué, Tony? Sinceramente, creo que anoche estabas tan ebrio que estas comenzando a delirar

Tony se quedó boquiabierto paralizado en su lugar y ahora dudando de sí mismo. ¿Sería posible qué se estuviera equivocando? Todo estaba tan confuso en su cabeza, ya no sabía que pensar.

— ¿Steve, enserio tu no me trajiste a la fuerzo, no me forzaste a nada anoche? — preguntó con voz débil y apenada, con la mirada baja, incapaz de mirar a Steve a los ojos

— claro que no, Tony. ¿Cómo puedes prensar eso?, me conoces yo jamás haría algo como eso, y mucho menos a ti

Steve se acerco y tomo sus manos entre las suyas besando ambas manos en sus nudillos y Tony se sintió tan estúpido, por supuesto que Steve jamás abusaría de él. Steve tenía razón, tomó demasiado anoche y tergiversó las cosas que su mente ebria y confundida recordaba. Claro que Steve nunca le haría daño, era el Capitán América por el amor de Dios. Finalmente Tony sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, creyendo la versión de Steve.

— ahora que aclaramos ese mal entendido, deberías comer tu desayuno antes de que se enfrie, lo hice especialmente para ti, para que recuperes fuerzas luego de anoche

Tony asintió y volvió a sentarse en la cama para dejar que Steve pusiera la bandeja en sus piernas.

— comienza a comer, iré a buscar tu jugo que dejé en la cocina

Tony asintió y le sonrió antes de comenzar a comer sus tortillas francesas. Steve salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina con una sonrisa perversa y satisfecha en su rostro. Su plan había salido a la perfección.


End file.
